How We End Up So?
by Ari-nee
Summary: Aomine ganó un concurso de Mai-chan que consistía en visitar un Estudio Pornográfico, pero necesitaba llevar a alguien con él, y Kagami fue el invitado sorpresa. ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahí? Este escrito pertenece al día 26 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) [AoKaga] [Lemon]


**Hola, hola gente bonita! Pues qué decir rápidamente. Lamento el retraso pero mi compu reinició y pensé que perdí todo el escrito. Por suerte pude recuperarlo así que aquí está. Quiero agradecer a mi linda Aguus por ayudarme con este fic. Sin ella yo no soy nada *corazón***

 **Este escrito participa en el día 26 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)** **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

– Repíteme, por qué estoy acompañándote en este lugar.

– Porque no puedo traer a Satsuki, Tetsu me dio una bofetada cuando se lo comenté, y porque necesitaba traer a un compañero para poder venir. Fuiste mi última opción.

– Pudiste habérselo pedido a Kise, o a Midorima.

– Midorima era una opción totalmente descartada y, ¿De dónde carajos sacas que traer a Kise a un lugar como este va a traer buenos resultados?

– Bien de acuerdo, pero tampoco es como que yo esté muy feliz aquí contigo. ¡Me engañaste, maldito bastardo! Dijiste que iríamos a comprar hamburguesas.

– Si te decía la verdad no ibas a venir.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo pensaste que iba a aceptar venir contigo a un Estudio Pornográfico?!

– No seas llorón, Bakagami. Han sido tantos los uno contra uno en los que te he vencido sin pedirte nada a cambio, imagina que esto vale por todos y listo.

– Te odio.

Kagami y Aomine se encontraban caminando en una solitaria acera debajo de la luz del sol. La razón por la que solo se encontraban ellos dos sin mucha gente, era porque habían ingresado al área que correspondía al Estudio _"Fire & Hot", _que correspondía a la pornografía.

Ahí se hacían las películas y revistas de ese género, los _animes hentai_ donde algunos de los actores prestaban sus voces. Ahí también hacían su _audición_ los que aspiraban a convertirse en estrellas del porno, y también donde se editaba todo, para poder tener un trabajo de calidad. Era como un Estudio Cinematográfico, con la excepción de que lo que se producía ahí era… porno.

Era un lugar estrictamente restringido, al que solo podían entrar aquellos que trabajaban ahí. Seguro se preguntarán, _¿Cómo es que Kagami y Aomine ingresaron entonces?_

Fácil. El Estudio " _Fire & Hot" _era el mismo estudio donde trabajaba la modelo Horikita Mai, y en una de sus revistas, los productores consideraron una buena oportunidad de subir su número en ventas haciendo un concurso. Este consistía en comprar las revistas, y enviar la hoja trasera con los datos del participante, mientras más cartas enviaras más posibilidades tenías de ganar. El ganador obtenía un pase para dos personas para visitar el Estudio.

Eso es lo que Aomine le había contado a Kagami durante el trayecto donde vilmente le engañó, diciéndole que conocía un lugar donde hacían unas hamburguesas más deliciosas que las del Maji Burger, pero que tenían que ir en autobús. Con lo curioso que es, el pelirrojo terminó accediendo a ir con él. Cuando bajaron frente a la puerta del estudio se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Intentó huir, salir corriendo para no entrar, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca por el moreno. Era hombre y había visto porno, claro, como cualquiera; ¿Quería entrar al estudio para ver porque simplemente le daba curiosidad?, tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser junto a Aomine?

– Esto es emocionante, ¿Crees que Mai-chan esté en el estudio hoy? – Preguntó el peliazul hacia su compañero, pero sin despegar la vista del camino. Estaba entusiasmado, Kagami lo sabía. Después de todas las revistas que el cinco compró para ingresar al concurso, al menos la mitad de las ganancias era dinero de Aomine.

– No lo sé y no me importa – Contestó cortante. El enojo en su voz era demasiado obvio. ¿Por qué el premio no era solo para una persona? Así Aomine podía venir solo sin acarrearlo a él. Pero no, tenía que ser para dos, y si no eran dos, se les negaba la entrada. Puto concurso.

– Qué cascarrabias eres, al menos podrás decir que conociste un Estudio Pornográfico. Serás la sensación de tu escuela – Intentó hacerle ver el mayor, y aunque Taiga sabía que probablemente sí sería muy popular en Seirin por eso, prefería no hacerlo.

– Por cierto, Aomine – El otro hizo un sonido con la boca para indicarle que le estaba escuchando – Como es que nos dejaron entrar, sé que tú ganaste pero somos menores de… – Y entonces las palabras del pelirrojo se volvieron inentendibles cuando la mano de Daiki cubrió su boca.

– Shh, cállate, podrían escucharte – Le susurró el moreno en su oído, con una mirada amenazadora. Ese respondió la duda de Kagami. _No sabían que eran menores de edad_ – No necesité decir nada, por si no te has dado cuenta, medimos casi dos metros. Aparentamos la edad de un chico de 20 años – Kagami asintió, tuvo que darle la razón.

– Te meterás en problemas si te descubren – Advirtió el de Seirin.

– Esa es la mejor parte, si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo – Se burló. Taiga apretó los dientes cuando se percató de la idea. Ese hijo de su putísima madre.

– Lo repito, te odio – Volvió a blasfemar, frunciendo más el ceño.

No pasó mucho cuando después de caminar, se encontraron frente a la gran puerta que era la entrada al gigantesco Estudio. Según el premio de Aomine, ellos podían meterse en casi toda el área, menos en las restringidas que solamente eran para personal autorizado, todo lo demás era libre. Si querían podían ver la siguiente sesión de fotos xxx, o ver la grabación de alguna película.

El sujeto de la entrada les miró con desconfianza, pero ellos le mostraron los gafetes que anteriormente les habían dado que indicaba que eran los ganadores del concurso que venían de visita. El guardia robusto no tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar. Dentro era otro mundo, y Kagami se sintió un bicho raro entre todo eso. Aomine era el pervertido, él solo estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Una secretaria, o lo que sea que fuese en aquel _mundo_ , apareció frente a ellos diciéndole de nuevo las reglas, felicitándolos por haber ganado, y entregándoles un mapa donde estaba situado cada set de grabación junto con las áreas de audiciones, y los estudios fotográficos y animados. Luego de una reverencia, se retiró para dejar a los ganadores hacer lo que quisieran.

– Este es el mejor puto día de mi vida – Dramatizó Daiki, mientras fingió limpiarse una lágrima con su dedo. El menor rodó los ojos y sin querer fueron a parar en un grupo de personas que vagamente reconocía. Ah sí, eran actores, los había visto en una orgía de " _despedida de soltera"_ hace unos meses. _¿Estarían grabando la secuela?_

– Oye Aomine – Le llamó, acaparando la atención del moreno – ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó, pues se sentía incómodo con tanta gente. Sobre todo con aquel grupo de personas que parecían ser amigos, que hablaban y platicaban de lo más normal sobre lo bien que habían follado. ¿Así era como todos los actores la pasaban luego de las grabaciones?

– Estaba pensando… – Murmuró mientras le daba una ojeada rápida al mapa – Podemos ir al estudio fotográfico, tal parece que Mai-chan está a punto de hacer su sesión de fotos para su siguiente revista – Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba de la mano del diez para irse a su destino – Qué suerte – Murmuró para sí mismo.

Kagami tan solo se dejó tomar de la mano de un entusiasta Aomine que le llevaba a quién sabe dónde pero se lo llevaba lejos de ahí y de toda esa gente que le ponía la piel de gallina.

* * *

Una hora. Sí, una maldita hora es la que llevaban en el set de fotografía, mirando cómo es que la modelo que tanto idolatraba Aomine estaba posando en diferente ropa y posiciones para su siguiente revista. Kagami más que nada, se dedicaba a cagar su vista por todo el lugar, para no fijarse solo en la modelo de voluptuoso busto al que solo le cubría la parte superior de un bikini diminuto.

Daiki era quien estaba que tiraba baba por ver aquello que había sido su sueño desde que descubrió la pornografía, por poco y el diez le ponía una cubeta para que cayera la baba en ella. Había dos sillones grandes de color rojo chillón para que la gente se sentase –algo raro considerando que nunca había visitas– donde el pelirrojo estaba cómodamente recostado, el moreno por otra parte, prefería estar de pie para ver mejor.

Taiga hablaba con la muchacha que se encargaba de maquillar a Mai cada que cambiaban de _escenario_ o vestuario, para que la modelo siempre se viera perfecta. La chica de cabello castaño tenía un poco más de 30 años, pero no parecía incómoda en lo absoluto de obtener un trabajo en aquel lugar. Kagami agradeció entablar conversación con alguien que no _prestaba_ su cuerpo y que no fuera Aomine.

Era agradable, y la mujer le narraba cada cosa de su trabajo, porque además de maquillar a Mai, ella también se encargaba de maquillar a las actrices de las películas antes de que empezara en rodaje. El menor le preguntaba qué se sentía, y ella solo contestaba que al principio es incómodo, pero que uno se acostumbra con el tiempo. Por ejemplo, cuando los hombres empezaban con la carrera de la actuación, el pene se les levantaba como resorte a cada momento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las estimulaciones bajaron a tal punto de tener que tomar viagra para actuar.

El pelirrojo sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban por lo dicho por la mujer, ya que esta no había titubeado ni se había sonrojado por ello, sino que lo dijo de lo más normal como si estuviese hablándole del clima. ¡Él no podía usar la palabra _pene_ sin que su cara ardiera! Antes de que la castaña fuera llamada de nuevo para volver a retocar a Mai, le dijo a Kagami que se sorprendía que su amigo aun no tuviese una erección después de haber visto a la modelo en poca ropa.

Inconscientemente, Taiga dirigió sus orbes escarlata hacía donde se situaba la entrepierna del moreno; entonces la estuvo mirando fijamente. La chica tenía razón, el pene de Aomine no se había levantado, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por levantarse, ¿Sería posible que acaso a Daiki no le atrajera tanto esa tal Horikita como dice? Entonces levantó la vista, y se encontró con un peliazul mirando como bobo a la ídol; no, definitivamente a Aomine le seguía gustando, pero parecía que a su pene no.

Después de que por fin –luego de 20 horas según Kagami– terminara la sesión de fotos de Mai, ellos dos no tenían nada más que hacer. Llegaron al estudio al medio día, mientras les decían las reglas y caminaban de aquí para allá se tardaron una hora, y durante las fotos de la siguiente revista de Horikita se gastaron casi 2 horas de su preciado tiempo. Estaban a punto de dar las tres de la tarde, y el estómago de Kagami rugía cual tigre por comida.

– Aomine – Llamó el de Seirin, atrayendo la atención del nombrado – Tengo hambre.

– ¿Y? – Preguntó el moreno restándole importancia – Hay muchos lugares que ver aún, no voy a desperdiciar el único día que puedo estar aquí buscando algo con qué alimentar tu pozo sin fondo – Le dijo mientras le ignoraba para seguir caminando.

– Tú eres el idiota que me trajo aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer es alimentarme – Le regañó frunciendo el ceño, pero Daiki siguió mirando el mapa como si no le hubiese hecho caso – Solo necesitas decirme dónde hay comida, así te libras de mí y te dejaré andar donde quieras – Con esa propuesta, el moreno no se pudo negar.

– Bien, si tú insistes – Dijo de lo más amable mientras miraba a los ojos rubí de su compañero – Según el mapa, si sigues derecho te encontraras un salón que está lleno de comida, puedes ir ahí y te iré a buscar cuando terminé yo con mis _asuntos_ – Explicó.

– Sí, sí, como quieras – Fue turno de Kagami de ignorar al cinco mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba a donde le había indicado el contrario, alejándose de Aomine.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó al lugar, se dio cuenta que era como una cafetería escolar, solo que mil veces más elegante y con delicias que en una escuela no habían. Se encontró también con actores y actrices porno que estaban también comiendo luego de _trabajar_ , pero decidió no acercarse a ninguno por _respeto –_ y por miedo, claro _–_. Tomó una bandeja, y se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, hasta que esta estuvo llena. Luego regresaría por más por si no se había llenado.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado y solitario, pues lo único que quería era comer tranquilo sin escuchar a ninguno de esos actores hablar sobre lo _bien_ que les fue hoy en el _trabajo_. Eso le hubiera quitado el apetito. Por suerte no hubo ningún problema pues parece ser que al ser "ganador" del concurso –aunque estuviese ahí en contra de su voluntad– le daba derecho a comer lo que sea del buffet.

Todo fue tranquilo, Kagami se pasó una hora en aquel lugar mientras se levantaba cada que terminaba a buscar más comida, hasta que su estómago caprichoso pareció llenarse, por lo que fue a dejar la bandeja donde estaban las otras que se encontraban sucias. No iba a esperar a que Aomine fuera por él, como "ganador" –ahora sí, se aprovecharía– también tenía derecho a andar donde quisiera. Pero antes de que se fuera, fue interceptado por dos actrices.

– Hola chico, dime ¿Eres nuevo? – La voz de una de ellas fue gentil, casi maternal; y eso fue raro considerando que la mujer actuaba BDSM, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, Taiga ya había visto uno que otro de los videos que aquella mujer rubia y preciosa protagonizaba. Sintió las mejillas calientes.

– N-No, yo solo, b-bueno… es q-que… – Tartamudeó intentando contestar. ¿Cómo podía entablar una conversación decente con aquella mujer que en los videos se la pasaba gritando _Oh sí, más fuerte, castígame, soy una puta,_ entre otras frases? ¿Qué la chica no veía su gafete de ganador? – Y-Yo gané un concurso… – Susurró apenado.

– ¿Tú fuiste quién ganó el concurso de Mai? – Preguntó la otra, una pelinegra. Esta había sonado más directa pero sin llegar a ser presumida o molesta. Kagami la reconoció porque aquella mujer mayormente actuaba en videos porno de lesbianas o en POV. De nuevo se sintió avergonzado, pero asintió.

– Oh, yo pensaba que eras algún nuevo actor – Dijo la rubia que le veía con una sonrisa amistosa –Eres muy guapo y tienes un buen cuerpo para esto, pero si te soy honesta, no tienes cara de pervertido. Te ves muy inocente – Le dijo la rubia, que parecía de mayor edad que la pelinegra.

– L-Lo que pasa es que y-yo, bueno, yo… – Volvió a tartamudear, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con aquellas dos _MILF_? Se sentía un estúpido – Soy quien, acompaña al g-ganador… – Habló por fin.

– Me lo imaginaba – Comentó la de cabello negro, pues había pensado exactamente lo mismo que su compañera rubia – Vamos a sentarnos un momento, para hablar mejor – Ambas notaron como el nerviosismo del chico y el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentaban ante eso. Rieron tiernamente –Tranquilo, solo queremos conocerte, eres un chico muy lindo y adorable.

– Y dime pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la mayor, cuando ya estuvieron sentados en la mesa donde anteriormente el chico había estado comiendo solo.

– K-Kagami Taiga… – Dijo apenado, mientras miraba el material brillante del cual estaban hechas las mesas. Evitaba hacer contacto visual porque no podía verlas sin que sus videos pornográficos se le vinieran a la mente.

– Un gusto, soy Akatsuki Akari – Se presentó la de cabellos rubios ondulados y mirada color rosa pálido, con sonrisa maternal y carácter amable. Un cuerpo _deseable_ y con fama en el BDSM. Kagami ya sabía quién era, más bien, quiénes eran, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

– Y yo soy Takahama Sayaka –Fue turno de la de cabello negro y lacio, mirando al menor con aquellos ojos celeste que eran bastante expresivos a diferencia de su compañero de escuela. Un cuerpo igual de _perfecto_ que la anterior, y mucha popularidad en los POVS y porno lésbico.

– E-Es un p-placer – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Entonces decidió que una oportunidad como esa no podía dejarla pasar, por más penoso que fuera tenía que aprovecharse de la situación – Oigan, yo… p-puedo – Comenzó a titubear, las dos chicas le miraron curiosas – ¿P-Puedo tomarme… una foto con u-ustedes? – Preguntó tímido.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Comentaron al unísono, mientras se acercaban aún más a él. Kagami sacó el celular de su bolsillo y enseguida entró a cámara para poder tomar la _selfie_. Se tomó varias, en distintos gestos y sonrisas; no había que dejar pasar esa oportunidad teniendo a dos actrices pornográficas tan populares.

– M-Muchas gracias – Dijo después de su mini-sesión de fotos con las mujeres. Ellas le sonrieron y le dijeron que no fue nada – A-Ahora yo, debo ir p-por mi compañero, a-adiós – Se intentó despedir, pero al momento en el que se levantó, el grito chillante de ambos le provocó un mini susto que hizo que se detuviera.

– ¡Por Dios! No sabía que los hombres podían operarse – Habló Sayaka, mientras veía cierta parte de la anatomía del pelirrojo. Kagami giró su cuello para ver a las dos chicas que miraban atentas y con mucha curiosidad su trasero, sin tener el más mínimo pudor ni vergüenza – Dime Kagami-kun, ¿Hace cuánto que te operaste? ¿Dos, Un año? – La cara del mencionado ardió en rojo.

– ¡N-No me he operado nada! – Chilló en vergüenza mientras pegaba su espalda a la pared más cercana para que de esa manera no le pudieran seguir observando el trasero. Se sentía ligeramente violado.

– ¿Eso significa que son reales? – Preguntó Akari, mientras intentaba ver el trasero del pelirrojo, pero ya no podía porque este lo había pegado a la pared. Incómodo y avergonzado, Taiga asintió confirmándoles a aquellas dos actrices que no tenía ninguna parte _artificial_ en su cuerpo – ¡Impresionante! La mayoría de las actrices de aquí tienen que pagar costosas operaciones para que sus pechos o traseros sean más grandes, pero el tuyo… wow.

– ¿Qué clase de dieta llevas, Kagami-kun? – Preguntó Takahama mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada para acercarse al menor. Kagami no pudo ni responder cuando la pelinegra siguió hablando – ¿Qué ejercicios haces? ¿Tienes algún tipo de aparato que te las deja así? ¿O acaso es algún masaje estimulante? Dime, por favor – Pidió mientras que sus ojos celestes parecían brillar.

– Y-Yo, bueno, no… – La mente del as de Seirin literalmente quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo respondería a esas preguntas? Sobre todo porque no hacía ninguna de esas cosas – N-No hago nada de e-eso.

– ¿Entonces qué haces para tenerlo así, Kagami-kun? – Fue turno de la rubia de hablar, mientras que de la misma forma que su compañera, sus ojos rosa parecían brillar intensamente – Serías la salvación de muchos. Nosotras tenemos que tener cuerpos "perfectos" por nuestro trabajo, pero si no gastásemos ese dinero en operaciones, podríamos donarlo a causas necesitadas – Le informó. _Fire & Hot _era de esas empresas caritativas aunque no lo parezca, Taiga lo sabía.

– L-Lamento decirles que lo único que hago es comer hamburguesas y jugar baloncesto – Les hizo saber mientras se rascaba la nuca ansioso. Esa era la verdad pura, él nunca quiso tener un trasero que cautivase hasta a actrices porno. Debía ser como los demás hombres, sin trasero; pero no, ahí estaba con un gigante culo que ninguna mujer que conocía igualaba.

– Oh, ya vemos – Aceptaron las chicas mientras se miraban entre ellas con las cabezas gachas. Kagami sintió una extraña sensación de lástima, hasta que los ojos brillosos de Sayaka y Akari le miraron de nuevo con más intensidad – ¡Muchas gracias por el dato! ¡De ahora en adelante jugaremos baloncesto y comeremos hamburguesas! ¡Nos vemos luego Kagami-kun! – Y se despidieron sin decir nada más, dejando al pelirrojo confundido.

– Un segundo… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se despegaba de la pared para comenzar a irse, y veía a las actrices ir de mesa en mesa donde había más mujeres, que al parecer hablaban sobre algo sensacional ya que se escuchaban sus gritos emocionados, y luego le señalaban a él, para seguir con más gritos eufóricos. Kagami salió de ahí ya que tantas miradas le incomodaban.

– ¡Kagami! – Aomine llegó justo en el momento cuando él salía del comedor para ir a buscarle, menos mal. Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera, por lo que la curiosidad del moreno no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Qué carajos ocurre ahí adentro? – Taiga hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, mientras ahora era él quien tomaba de la mano a Daiki para irse lejos de aquel lugar.

Kagami ignoró ese algo en su interior que le decía que acababa de decirles a aquellas mujeres el más grande secreto del _universo._

* * *

– Estaba pensando, en ir a ver alguna grabación de una película, ¿Tú qué dices, Bakagami? – Le preguntó el peliazul mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

– Lo que sea – Contestó a regañadientes, pues en realidad lo único que había disfrutado hasta el momento de aquel _premio_ era la buena comida gratis que había ingerido. Su mal humor era algo que incluso Aomine notaba, y no lo entendía del todo. ¿Qué no le gustaba estar ahí?

– Entonces no te quejes luego – Le advirtió, volviendo a tomar la mano que anteriormente había soltado. Había algo que le producía cierta clase de paz y satisfacción tener su mano tomada con la del pelirrojo, y como ninguno parecía decir nada al respecto, ¿Qué problema había?

– Yo no me quejaré siempre y cuando a ti no se te pare, Ahomine – Comentó burlón mientras se reía de sus propias palabras. Daiki le miró molesto pero se notaba su sonrojo a pesar de tener la piel morena, entonces el menor rió con más ganas. A veces era bueno avergonzar al chico.

– Mira quién habla, de seguro a ti se te para primero – Intentó contraatacar, pero solo consiguió que Kagami se siguiese riendo un poco más antes de parar de reír lentamente. El diez le miró divertido, con una ceja arqueada, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

– No lo creo, tengo más control cuando se trata de estas cosas – Le hizo saber. Lo cierto era que por más porno que viese, su miembro no reaccionaba el 100% de las veces, y eso a veces le cabreaba. ¿Sería asexual? – Por otra parte tú… – Se detuvo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Mejor no digo nada – Aceptó mientras desviaba la vista.

– Eso ya lo veremos, Bakagami – Masculló el de Touou, sin saber si el mencionado le escuchó o no. Decidió seguir trotando hasta llegar a los sets de grabación donde se hacían las películas pornográficas. Entró junto con el pelirrojo y le soltó la mano, mientras vagaban mirando asombrados el lugar. Estaba dividido en muchas temáticas y categorías. Había para escoger.

Una actriz que Kagami ya conocía, pasó junto a ellos. Akatsuki saludó al chico con amabilidad mientras que el pelirrojo le devolvía el gesto. Aunque lo que la mente del as de Seirin pensaba era en cómo es que ella llegó antes a ese lugar, hasta donde sabía las había dejado en el comedor. La rubia se dirigió hacía uno de los sets de grabaciones cercanos. El de BDSM. Taiga sintió una mirada sobre su persona, por lo que su vista se clavó en la de Aomine que le veía sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Claro que sabía qué eran lo que el moreno quería decirle, pero prefería que este mismo lo hiciera.

– ¿Cómo es que tú…? Digo, ¿Tú, y ella? – Daiki comenzó a balbucear mientras miraba a su acompañante y al lugar donde desapareció la rubia intercaladamente. Kagami se estaba aguantando las ganas de estallar en carcajadas – ¿Cómo es que te saludó? – Preguntó al fin.

– Ah eso – Fingió recién haberse dado cuenta – Hablé con ella en el comedor, también tengo unas fotos que me tomé junto a ella y otra actriz más – Le dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba al peliazul las fotos – Si me hubieses acompañado como te pedí en un principio, tal vez tú también hubieses platicado con ella – Se burló.

– Eres un maldito – Siseó molesto. Se supone que él era el original ganador del concurso, Kagami solo era el compañero que debía de traer a fuerza pues este nunca hizo nada por participar. Entonces, ¿Por qué su rival tenía la suerte de conversar con dos actrices famosas? Puto Karma, de seguro era porque le había mentido al chico para traerlo aquí.

– Si, si, si – Habló como si nada. El _sufrimiento_ de Aomine era lo que mantenía al menor con una razón para existir en la tierra; bueno, una de ellas – Ahora, ya estamos donde querías, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, hay mucho de donde elegir, será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que tu día se acabe aquí – La apresuró, mientras Daiki veía los diferentes sets.

– Creo que… – Y aunque parecía que Daiki se estaba tomando su tiempo pensando, Taiga ya tenía más o menos una idea de qué era lo que iba a elegir el moreno. _Uno, dos, tres, ahora_. Pensó – Iremos al área de los pechos grandes – Oh sí, Kagami se lo veía venir. Aomine le tomó de la mano mientras le llevaba a dicho lugar. _Kill me please_ , pensó.

Trotaron hasta llegar a dicho set de grabación, donde al parecer ya estaban comenzando a filmar, ya que los gemidos de la actriz se escuchaban apenas afuera de la habitación. Kagami tragó saliva nervioso, mientras que Aomine tomaba el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo de adentro fue visto por ambos, se sintieron algo incómodos.

Sobre todo Kagami cuando se dio cuenta de que la actriz que estaba en pleno rodaje de grabación era aquella pelinegra que le cuestionó sobre su trasero.

* * *

Los videos porno tardaban cerca de veinte minutos a una hora. Aunque era algo obvio que ninguna persona que estuviese viendo el video durase lo mismo; además, si recortamos la trama y los diálogos, además de las secuencias de video donde a veces aparecían las artistas entrando en calor para actuar –tocándose a sí mismas, o con algún juguete sexual– eso dejaba solo unos cuantos minutos para el verdadero sexo.

Pero si Kagami era sincero consigo mismo, era que nada de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo le había excitado. Los gemidos y gritos de Sayaka le incomodaban, en vez de producirle estimulación auditiva. Cuando la cámara de filmación se fijó más en las _partes íntimas_ de los actores que en sus caras, Takahama pudo saludar a Kagami quien se sintió más incómodo ante eso. _¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien que está follando frente a tus narices te saluda de lo más campante?_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez hablar con actrices pornográficas no era tan genial como parecía. Sobre todo cuando después del saludo, la mirada de Daiki y unos cuantos chicos encargados de la película se fijaban en él. Sintió su cara arder mientras deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. La filmación siguió su curso y el pelirrojo no prestó atención a nada más que no sea el color del suelo.

– Oh vaya, parece que aquí no han terminado – Una voz varonil sonó justo al lado de Taiga. Fue baja para que su voz no se escuchase en el video, pero fue lo suficientemente alta para que el chico que estaba a medio metro de él la escuchara. Y nadie más parecía hacerlo, ya que Aomine se había acercado para ver mejor – ¿Cuánto tiempo falta, chico?

– Ah, n-no sé – Contestó apenado. El hombre era de su mismo tamaño, quizá más grande; un cuerpo fuerte y con músculos, además de una voz grave y varonil. Tenía el cabello castaño al igual que su barba tipo _candado_ , por no decir que el color de sus ojos era avellana – Yo no t-trabajo aquí – Dijo con honestidad, logrando una mirada del hombre.

– ¿No trabajas aquí? – Preguntó el mayor, tratando de cerciorarse de que las palabras del pelirrojo eran ciertas. Taiga asintió un poco avergonzado, sintiendo aquella mirada sobre su persona. Una vista completa del cuerpo de aquel chico y entonces – ¿Y no te gustaría hacerlo?

– ¿Perdón? – Ahora sí que Kagami estaba atónito. El castaño le dio una sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos. En todo el día, el diez había querido lejos de su espacio al moreno, pero justo en este momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el maldito no estuviese a tres metros lejos de él.

– Escucha, yo soy el productor del estudio de enfrente. Si vine aquí, es porque necesito hablar con el productor de este estudio para solicitarle algunas cosas – Por poco y le sale un signo de interrogación gigante en la cabeza al menor por las palabras del hombre, ¿Y eso qué? – Lo cierto es, que necesito algo _nuevo_ para esta semana, y cuando te vi, creo que lo he encontrado.

– De casualidad… ¿Qué clase de pornografía es la que produce? – Preguntó Taiga temiendo por sí mismo, mientras que en su interior deseaba haberse equivocado al leer el set de enfrente. Justo antes de entrar en ese set, él le había dado una mirada rápida a los que estaban a su alrededor, y el set que estaba frente ese y donde _trabajaba_ aquel hombre, no le dio buena espinita.

– Gay – Respondió el hombre maduro tranquilamente, mientras que los colores del rostro se le bajaron hasta al punto de quedar pálido – Escucha chico, no te asustes por eso. Mi instinto nunca me ha fallado y te puedo asegurar que tendrías mucho éxito si aceptas. Claro que, como dices, no trabajar aquí, primero tendrías que hacer un _casting_ ¿Qué dices? – Le preguntó.

– Ah bueno, es que yo… verá no soy – Pero el productor le interrumpió.

– ¿Gay? – Dijo como leyéndole la mente. El ala-pívot de Seirin ni se movió, solo esperaba que el otro siguiera hablando para poder idear una excusa qué decir – No hay problema, la mayoría de los actores que hacen videos de porno gay, son heterosexuales. No creo que sea impedimento para ti. Serías un buen actor, créeme.

– E-Es que, n-no es eso… – Intentó salvarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué simplemente no le podía decir que no y ya? Se sentía tan débil, si Aomine les hubiese escuchado se reiría de su cobardía. Esperen, ¿Aomine? – Lo q-que pasa es que y-yo… – Titubeó un poco antes de hablar, ¿Sería bueno o no? Ya después de decirlo lo averiguaría – Tengo novio, por eso – Dijo lo más serio que pudo.

– ¿Novio? – Preguntó el castaño, mirándole con una mueca que no pudo descifrar.

– S-Sí, novio – Habló mientras que en su mente se repetía sobre lo tonto que había sido. ¿Aomine, su novio? ¡Ja, sí claro! Entonces su mano se movió sola y cuando menos se lo esperó, su dedo índice apuntaba a donde se encontraba el moreno – E-Ese es mi novio. Y a-aunque yo pudiese q-querer actuar, creo que a él n-no le gustaría eso – Y sonrió falsamente pero sin querer – Lo siento.

– Ya veo – Kagami soltó un suspiro de alivio en su mente cuando el producto pareció desistir de su idea. Pero el hombre solo veía a Daiki con detenimiento, y luego volvió hacía él para volver a hablarle – Supongo que no será problema, también parece tener potencial. Esperaba que aceptaras para que trabajases con alguien más experimentado, pero si dices que tienes novio creo que te sentirías con cómodo con él, ¿No es así?

– ¿Qué? – Susurró, sin que el mayor le escuchara. Taiga apenas y pudo ni responder pues las palabras que el castaño decía le estaban dejando casi en estado de shock, _¿Pero qué mierda?_

– Además, no creo que se niegue, digo, si está aquí por ganar un concurso pornográfico, no creo que grabar una película sea vergonzoso para él – Punto para el productor, el pelirrojo tenía que admitir que ese tipo jugaba bien sus cartas – Te espero dentro de poco, verás que haré de ti y tu novio unas estrellas – Posó su mano en el hombro de Taiga mientras le sonreía para salir del set.

Kagami no pudo hablar, ni moverse de su lugar, ni lograr que los colores que habían abandonado su cara reaparecieran, casi ni podía respirar. Oh por el amor a las hamburguesas… _¿Qué carajos acababa de hacer?_

* * *

Finalmente la grabación estilo _POV_ que Sayaka estaba haciendo terminó, el semen bañó por completo la cara de la actriz finalizando la película. Kagami comenzó a temblar, estaba a nada de que ese loco productor apareciera, y tenía que salir de ahí, _rápido_. La verdad es que luego de aquella _charla_ , el pelirrojo no prestó atención a nada que no fuesen sus pensamientos. _¿Qué es lo que le diría a Aomine?_ Se preguntó.

– A-Aomine – Le llamó mientras le jalaba de su camiseta. Cuando el moreno le miró a los ojos, se sintió peor. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? No podía decirle la verdad, pero tenía que idear alguna cosa creíble para salir de ahí – Vámonos. Faltan 2 horas para que tu jodido premio termine, vamos a ver que más encontramos – Intentó persuadirlo, saliendo del set.

– Debo admitir que tienes razón, Bakagami – El peliazul cayó en su trampa, por lo que festejó en su mente ignorando el _Bakagami_. Tal vez después de todo no tenía que hacer una porno, y menos con el estúpido de Aomine. Pero justo cuando ya los dos habían salido, Taiga chocó con el cuerpo de alguien más. Levantó la vista, y se quedó blanco.

– Parece que la película ya terminó, es hora de que me acompañen – El productor era la persona con la cual el de Seirin había chocado. Aomine le miró curioso, puesto que no sabía para que quería que ambos le acompañasen, porque se había dirigido a los dos. ¿Sería acaso esto parte del premio? Kagami no habló, es más, se quedó paralizado – Síganme – Les indicó mientras caminaba.

Daiki decidió que lo seguiría, después de todo, ¿No podía tratarse de algo malo, o sí? Intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuese porno –raro, ya que estaba en un estudio que se dedicaba específicamente a eso– y recordó una canción que le venía fastidiando desde hace dos días, por lo que ignoró cualquier cosa mientras entraba por esa puerta, por lo que no vio el nombre de aquella categoría.

El pelirrojo, decidió que sería mejor escapar dejando a Aomine a su suerte; pero cuando iba a hacer su huida, un sujeto grande y fuerte, muy parecido a un gorila, le interceptó el camino mientras que le movía un dedo de un lado a otro frente a su rostro. Luego, le tomó del brazo para que se metiese en el set de grabación. _"Esto es una clara violación a mis derechos"_ fue lo que pensó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

– Bien, ya estamos aquí, mi ayudante les explicará lo principal. Tienen 10 minutos antes de que empecemos. ¡Natsu! – Llamó mientras daba unas dos palmadas y el nombrado aparecía. Un chico más bajo que ellos, que aparentaba muy poca edad y que era rubio mostaza de ojos verde oscuro. Aomine pudo jurar que se parecía mucho a su compañero Sakurai, hasta la misma cara asustadiza.

– Hola, soy Natsu y les diré todo – Se presentó tímidamente el chico. El de Touou no entendía nada, ¿Qué clase de cosa les diría? ¿Y qué empezaría luego de diez minutos? Su vista se posó en Kagami, quien parecía que había visto a un perro. Luego miró mejor a su alrededor, notando que el set parecía a punto de usarse – Siéntense mientras les explico cómo irá esto – Entonces su mente logró captar una posible respuesta a todo eso.

– Kagami – Llamó en un susurró que solo el pelirrojo pudo escuchar, ya que el tal Natsu había sido llamado por el productor justo cuando se sentaron en aquellos enormes sillones. El mencionado se tensó cuando la voz de su compañero llegó a sus oídos, llamándolo. Kagami le devolvió la mirada a aquellos orbes zafiros que le veían con miedo – ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste? – Le preguntó.

– Perdón – Soltó de golpe, sin decirle realmente a Daiki qué era lo que había hecho. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle, y aun si lo hiciera, ¿Cómo carajos se tomaría Aomine que le dijeran que justo ahora hará una película porno, con otro hombre y que además era su rival? – Las palabras se me escaparon, nunca hubiese aceptado hacer esto.

– Bueno, ahora les digo – Antes de que Aomine pudiese lanzarse hacia Kagami para que le diga de una buena vez en qué los metieron, la voz de Natsu interrumpió. Taiga no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no – Escuchen, normalmente en este estudio queremos que haya alguna "trama" en las películas, y por eso, es que la que esta vez han elegido, será… – El rubio miró las hojas que tenía en mano buscando el tema, mientras el peliazul mataba con la mirada a su compañero al percatarse de lo que estarían por hacer – Aquí está, deberán ser un masajista y su cliente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos, atónitos. Aomine quería ahorcar a Kagami, y este último quería ahorcarse a sí mismo. Al productor se acercó a ellos cuando les vio con un gesto de incertidumbre. Normalmente eran esas caras las que colocaban los aspirantes a actores cuando les decían de qué iba todo esto.

– Como Natsu ya debió de haberles dicho, serán masajista y cliente – Volvió a explicar – Tú – Y señaló al pelirrojo – Serás un buen actor para el papel de _pasivo_ , así que ven, de una vez de diremos que es lo que tienes que hacer – Natsu tomó la mano de Kagami para sacarlo del sillón y llevárselo lejos de Aomine, quien no sabía si reírse porque al diez le veían como un muerde-almohadas, o temer porque se supone que también estaba involucrado.

– ¿A dónde… se lo llevan? – Preguntó el moreno un poco temeroso por la respuesta, al ver como metían a Kagami a un cuarto dentro del set, y cerraban la puerta.

– No te preocupes, solo le prepararemos antes del rodaje – Explicó el hombre mayor – Así que ahora que Natsu se ha llevado a tu novio, es hora de que te diga que es lo que tiene qué hacer para que te puedas cambiar por fin – La mente de Daiki no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la palabra _novio_. ¿Acaso Kagami les había dicho que lo eran? ¡Pero no lo eran! Además, ¿Qué ganaba ese idiota con decir aquello?

– Espere un segundo, ¿No pensará que voy a actuar, verdad? – Preguntó mientras miraba al hombre con seguridad en su mirada. ¡No podían obligarlo a hacer aquello! – Me niego a follar con otro hombre, mucho menos si se trata de alguien que es mi rival – Comentó con un poco de molestia, haciendo que en el rostro del productor se formara una mueca de confusión.

– Creí que era tu novio – Dijo el castaño, haciendo que al peliazul se le tensara la espalda. Había desmentido las palabras de Kagami, pero muy poco le importaba si así se libraba de eso – Bueno, supongo que si no quieres actuar, no puedo obligarte. Por otra parte, tu… am… compañero – Habló un poco inseguro sobre si decir _novio_ o no, porque por más que el pelirrojo le dijo que si, este moreno le decía que no – Creo que va a colaborar en este proyecto. Si quisieses quedarte a ver…

– No, me largo – Declaró mientras se levantaba del sillón con un gesto de molestia mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Pero la voz del productor y sus palabras le detuvieron.

– Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer unas llamadas y preguntarle a algunos actores si están disponibles – Daiki se quedó ahí parado, procesando esas palabras – Seguro que cuando vean a aquel chico querrán trabajar con él. Después de todo, no creo que rechacen una propuesta como esa, cualquier cosa está bien para ellos con tal de follar – Comentó en voz alta, mientras tecleaba en su teléfono y se lo pegaba en oreja.

– Alto ahí – Sin ningún tipo de respeto, le arrebató el celular mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre castaño – ¿Está diciendo que si me reúso a trabajar llamará a otro para que se folle a Kagami? – Preguntó algo molesto, mientras el productor le miraba extraño, aunque extrañamente estuviese esperando esa reacción del peliazul.

– Así es, necesito a alguien para que pueda trabajar con él. Dame mi celular para que pueda llamar a alguien, estamos perdiendo tiempo – Dijo mientras extendía la mano para que Aomine pusiese el celular ahí. El moreno lo pensó unos momentos, antes de mirar seriamente al productor poniendo ahí el celular pero sin soltarlo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Voy a trabajar con él, así que dime qué mierda es lo que tengo qué hacer – Fueron las palabras del cinco de Touou antes de dejar el celular en las manos del mayor. El castaño sonrió antes de tomar su teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo, mientras ponía una mano en la espalda del moreno y le guiaba hacia donde se cambiaría de ropa.

* * *

– Escuche Kagami-kun – Le dijo el rubio después de que el pelirrojo le hubiese dicho su nombre – Como usted será el pasivo, necesita previa preparación antes de grabar. Obviamente durante el vídeo también será preparado, pero no hay tiempo para mucho de eso, por lo que tendrá que hacerlo ahora – Le informó Natsu, dejándolo perplejo – Estará solo para que tenga comodidad, sobre la mesita hay un bote de lubricante. Vendré en 10 minutos – Y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Kagami miró la pequeña cama que estaba a un lado de aquella mesita donde se encontraba el lubricante. Buscó alguna salida para huir de ahí, ya que no se sentía muy a gusto. Nadie lo estaría sabiendo que vas a follar frente a muchas personas, peor aún; que sea con otro hombre y que te habían tachado de pasivo. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente decir que no? Así no estaría metido en este embrollo.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que no había manera en la que pudiese salir salvo por la puerta donde salió Natsu, pero que hacerlo significaba follar frente a cámaras. Se dijo mentalmente que era mejor apresurar esto, ya que mientras más rápido fuera la grabación, más rápido podría irse a casa para encerrarse y no salir jamás de ahí.

Después de todo, él nunca imaginó que su primera vez por detrás sería en un estudio porno con Aomine, ¡Ni siquiera se imaginó que tendría una primera vez por detrás!

– Al mal paso darle prisa… – Se dijo en un murmullo, intentando darse ánimos. Se quitó los pantalones completamente, mientras bajaba sus bóxers hasta las rodillas. Tal vez había aceptado aquello muy rápido, pero es que ya había dicho _indirectamente_ que sí, aunque realmente no lo hubiese hecho. Y él era alguien que una vez metido en un asunto, lo terminaba cueste lo que cueste.

Tomó el bote de lubricante y lo abrió. Inhaló profundo el dulce aroma que este soltaba. _Fresas_. Entonces vertió solo un poco en sus dedos índice y medio, notando lo espeso y resbaladizo que era. Dirigió estos hacia su entrada, tembloroso e incómodo ante lo que iba a hacer, por lo que primero pasó la yema de sus dedos llenos de lubricante por la zona. Sabía que si no se preparaba, cuando alguien metiese _algo_ por ahí le iba a doler de los mil demonios.

Metió lentamente el dedo índice, sintiendo como su cuerpo se reusaba a dejarlo pasar más allá. Después de todo estaba tenso, y si no se relajaba no podía continuar. Tenía que apresurarse también si no quería que Natsu entrara en la habitación y le viera. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse para que finalmente su dedo índice entrase con dificultad en él. Se quedó quieto hasta que supuso que sería bueno moverlo.

– Ah… a-ahg… – Gemía bajito mientras movía su dedo en su interior. Se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque sí le incomodaba demasiado. Entonces se preparó mentalmente, un segundo dedo debía entrar ya. Con cuidado y algo nervioso, decidió que el dedo de en medio debía entrar justo ahora, por lo que respiró con tranquilidad mientras un segundo dedo se abría paso dentro de él. Intentó relajarse antes, para luego moverlos lentamente.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta cómo es que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No se suponía que hiciese eso, después de todo ni siquiera había tocado su pene para que empezase a levantarse. Decidió seguir con la tarea de prepararse, aunque era muy difícil, por lo que vertió un poco de lubricante en la unión de sus dedos y entrada, para hacer más fácil todo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella sensación era algo placentera, si tenía que sincerarse.

Un gemido fuerte y sonoro inundó aquella pequeña habitación produciendo un eco. Kagami se llevó una mano a la boca asustado, como si con aquello fuese a hacer ese vergonzoso gemido regresar de donde vino. Eso se sintió, muy bien. Sus dedos habían tocado algo que le había hecho tener una oleada de placer exquisita, su pene ahora estaba más duro que una roca, por así decirlo. Con miedo pero con curiosidad, quiso volver a experimentar ese placer.

Volvió a golpear aquel punto sensible dentro suyo, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo una, y otra, y otra vez. Era jodidamente increíble, se sentía como estar en el cielo. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez y ya sin mucho cuidado, queriendo que sus dedos llegasen aún más profundos en su interior. En contra de su voluntad según él, metió un dedo más para intentar sentir más placer mientras se masturbaba, llegando al orgasmo enseguida.

– ¡D-Daiki! – Gimió mientras que se venía en las sábanas. Intentó recuperarse del reciente orgasmo jadeando mientras veía que había manchado las sábanas con semen, pero por suerte no su bóxer. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y sintió la cara arder más de lo que ya era posible cuando estaba preparándose. ¿Por qué había gritado el nombre de Ahomine al venirse?

– Kagami-kun, ¿Ya puedo pasar? – La voz de Natsu sonó fuera de la habitación luego de unos cuantos toques en la puerta. Kagami se subió rápido los bóxers ignorando el lubricante resbaladizo que aun sentía dentro de él, mientras se paraba de la cama intentando buscar sus pantalones.

– A-Adelante – Titubeó, dejando que el rubio pase dentro. Al verle intentando vestirse nuevamente, Natsu fue hacía él donde le detuvo antes de seguirse vistiendo.

– No se preocupe Kagami-kun, en este película necesitamos que se quite toda la ropa – Le informó con una sonrisa, quitándole los pantalones de sus manos.

– ¿T-Toda la r-ropa? – Tartamudeó avergonzado. Después de todo se supone que en una película porno se actúa sin ropa, pero él esperaba tenerla al inicio de la grabación.

– Así es, solo póngase esta toalla alrededor de la cintura – Le dijo pasándole el objeto, mientras que Taiga se lo ponía aun con su bóxer mientras se lo quitaba debajo de este, sin dejar que los ojos verdes vieran más de lo debido. Algo raro ya que pronto le vería medio mundo desnudo.

– ¿Y l-luego? – Se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría in absoluto. Se quitó la camiseta mientras esperaba la respuesta.

– Salga conmigo, Satou-san les dirá como irá la grabación – Explicó, saliendo de la habitación con el pelirrojo desnudo salvo por aquella toalla que cubría su desnudez. Todos los de ahí voltearon la mirada hacia ellos, o más bien hacia Kagami, por lo cual este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– Aquí está mi nueva estrella – Le habló el castaño hombre de mayor edad, que ahora sabía, se llamaba Satou. Taiga pudo ver cómo es que su moreno compañero estaba sentado en el sillón rojo con el ceño fruncido. Tenía las ropas diferentes, ahora era un pantalón de tela sencilla holgado, con una camiseta sin mangas blancas de la misma tela. Eran prendas _fáciles de quitar_ – Siéntate y les explicó cómo va esto.

– Está bien – Kagami hizo cao sentándose al lado de Aomine, intentando mantener algo de distancia e intentar no separar las piernas, rindiéndose abriéndolas pero colando sus manos en medio de ellas, para que nadie viese nada, _aun._

– Escuchen, como ambos ya saben que es lo que harán, será sencillo. Daiki, tú tendrás el trabajo de masajista, por lo que deberás hacer relajar a tu chico antes de la verdadera acción. No harán nada hasta que yo les indique, ¿De acuerdo? – Ambos chicos asintieron ante lo dicho, mientras que Kagami sentía la culpa dentro de sí. Seguro Aomine le iba a odiar después de esto, si no es que ya lo hacía – Entonces pónganse en sus lugares, comenzamos a grabar.

– ¡Kagami-kun! – Unas voces femeninas llamaron la atención de Kagami antes de que entrara al _escenario_. No podía ser verdad… ¿O sí? No podía tratarse de _ellas._ Pero el destino siempre es cruel, se hizo saber a sí mismo.

– ¿Takahama-san, Akatsuki-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó a ambas intentando no sonar nervioso.

– Venimos a verte, obvio – Dijo la pelinegra de lo más natural – Queremos ver que tan bueno eres en esto, aunque seas un pasivo. Igual, eres un lindo chico para ese papel.

– Sayaka-chan tiene razón, venimos para desearte suerte – Apoyó la rubia – Verás que lo harás bien. Te ayudaremos con señas en lo que podamos – Y le levantó los pulgares en señal de suerte.

Taiga se sintió aún más nervioso con eso. Una cosa era actuar pero que solo le viesen varones, y otra muy distinta era que también le viesen mujeres. ¡Se quería morir! Entonces sintió como le jalaban de uno de sus brazos para que fuese a la escena. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Aomine, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. No quiso molestarlo más, por lo que no dijo nada.

Había una especia de cama-mesa ahí de material duro y resistente para que se pudiese hacer _cualquier cosa_ sobre él. Para mayor comodidad, sobre la cama-mesa había una colchoneta, y también una almohada; después de todo, tenía que aparentar ser una cama de masajes. Antes de que Kagami se acostase sobre aquello –que no era muy alto– su mirada chocó con la del moreno, pero ambos la desviaron al instante, incómodos.

– Muy bien, Taiga acuéstate en la cama boca abajo – Le pidió el productor mientras que el mencionado hacia lo pedido, pero seguía estando tenso – Tendrán 5 minutos para que se relajen por medio del masaje, luego Natsu les mostrará unos carteles con sus nombres que les explicarán qué hacer, traten de no ser demasiado obvios al verlos – Dictaminó.

– Solo relájate – Le susurró Aomine al oído cuando estuvo completamente acostado. Sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, ya que el de Touou no había sonado molesto, más bien, era como una petición con voz tranquilizante. Suspiró profundo mientras asentía, tensándose otra vez cuando sintió como su toalla era retirada de su cintura dejándolo con el trasero al aire. Después la volvió a sentir, pero solo tapando su retaguardia.

– Comenzamos – La voz de Satou se escuchó antes de que los encargados de la luz y el sonido comenzaran su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que las diversas cámaras comenzaban a grabar. Kagami escuchó como un bote de algo se abría, mientras sentía un líquido deslizarse por toda su espalda. No era el mismo que antes había usado, porque este no tenía olor ni era tan espeso, era más bien, como un _aceite_.

Sintió unas manos –que obviamente era de Aomine– comenzar a deslizarse por su piel. Si lo veía desde el punto de vista positivo, estaba recibiendo un masaje del Aomine Daiki, su rival; eso era algo que no se obtenía tan fácilmente y sentía que debía disfrutarlo. Pero si lo veía del lado negativo –que era más que el positivo– era que tendría la polla de ese hijo de puta en su culo en unos momentos, por no decir que follándolo frente a personas y cámaras. Ahora quería huir.

Aomine por su parte, prefirió no prestarle demasiada importancia a todo esto. Si bien pudo haberse largado y dejado a Taiga a su suerte, tampoco es como que quisiera que cualquier cabrón le metiese su polla al chico. Pero bueno, igual no podía ser tan malo, iban a follar y él era el de arriba, pudo haber sido peor pero por suerte le vieron a Kagami más cara de pasivo que a él. Satou le había enseñado las zonas que debía masajear para que el cuerpo estuviese relajado, así que fue fácil.

Comenzó a masajear la espalda del diez con fuerza pero también con suavidad, llegando hasta sus hombros donde empezó a masajear intentando que Kagami se calmara de una maldita vez, para que pudiesen terminar con la grabación e irse de ahí. Sintió como poco a poco los músculos de Kagami se relajaban lentamente, por lo que se apresuró en seguir con eso mientras las cámaras se encargaban de grabar cada cosa que pasaba.

Logró masajear toda la espalda y que el pelirrojo por fin se relajara. Incluso llegó a escuchar unos cuantos pequeños jadeos que salían de la boca contraria, señal de que estaba tranquilizándose más rápido de lo que creía. Vertió un poco más del aceite corporal en sus manos y también en las piernas de Taiga, mientras comenzaba a masajearlas para darle más _realismo_ al asunto. Pronto y discreto sus ojos vieron el cartel que tenía su nombre que le mostraba Natsu. Debía hacerlo, ya.

Kagami sintió como es que unas manos comenzaban a dirigirse cada vez más hacia su trasero, pasando el masaje de sus piernas hasta donde sus nalgas estaban, parecía que Daiki lo hacía con cuidado, como si sus manos fuesen resbalando _intencionalmente_ hasta llegar ahí. Por suerte el peliazul ya le había dejado demasiado relajado gracias al masaje que le había dado en su espalda y hombros, por lo que cuando la toalla que cubría su desnudez fue retirada y las manos de Aomine tomaron sus glúteos para apretarlos haciendo un _masaje_ , él ya no estaba tan tenso.

Daiki se dio cuenta que su compañero tenía realmente un muy buen trasero. Era grande y suave, por lo que se preguntó mentalmente cómo es que no lo había notado antes. Servirían como una buena almohada para dormir un rato, o como un par de _bolitas anti-estrés_ que podías apretar a gusto. Vertió más aceite en el trasero ajeno, para seguir con el masaje. Pronto, otro cartel le decía su siguiente _movimiento_.

Tratando de que Kagami no se diese cuenta, abrió las nalgas del contrario dejando expuesta su rosada entrada, rápido dirigió su dedo índice hasta esta para comenzar a meterlo, sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacía el intento por impedirlo, pero que gracias al masaje y al inmovilizar algunas _zonas_ del cuerpo del menor, este entró sin demasiado esfuerzo. Algo raro ya que se suponía que ahí no debía ser tan flojo… ¿Verdad?

– a-ah… – Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Kagami cuando el dedo índice de Daiki entró por completo en él. Se mordió los labios para no seguir haciendo esos sonidos vergonzosos. Aomine grabó aquel sonido en su memoria, notando que había recibido una buena reacción del de Seirin al realizar _aquella_ acción. Sin esperar nada, metió sus dedos anular y medio también en la entrada del pelirrojo – ¡A-Ahg! – Ese otro gemido fue aún más glorioso.

El moreno comenzó a mover sus tres dedos dentro de Kagami lentamente, sacándolos y luego metiéndolos, para continuar con más rapidez. Por su parte, el diez intentaba no seguir gimiendo ante aquello, pero era en vano. Se sentía mil veces mejor que cuando él mismo se había tocado, por lo que su miembro comenzaba a despertar pero le incomodaba al estar boca abajo. Las penetraciones que los dedos de Daiki le hacían se sentían mejor conforme más rápidos eran.

Aomine sentía que sus dedos eran succionados por aquellas paredes internas. Se sentía jodidamente bien aunque se tratasen de solo sus dedos, por lo que se imaginó como habría de sentirse su pene cuando estuviese ahí en vez de sus dígitos. Oh mierda, de solo pensarlo eso más los gemidos de Kagami su miembro comenzó a levantarse, marcándose en sus pantalones más de lo debido. Parecía que le saldría una tercera pierna.

Los orbes escarlata de Taiga divisaron apenas uno de los carteles que Natsu tenía, donde ahora las indicaciones eran dirigidas hacia él. Tragó saliva mientras pensaba si hacerlo o no, pero qué más daba, si justo en esos momentos tenía a su rival metiéndole los dedos dentro suyo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debía dejar de pensar tanto y colaborar de una vez por todas para poder sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Cuando el moreno pasó frente a él intentando cambiar de lado, Kagami aprovecho para interceptarlo, tomando con su mano derecha aquella extensión que se marcaba a través de la ropa de Aomine. Sintió como es que este dio un brinco ante la repentina acción, pero decidió ignorarlo para bajarle el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando a la vista el pene de su rival. Sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, pero decidido dio un par de caricias al miembro de Daiki mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama para tener aquel falo frente a su rostro.

El peliazul miró atentamente cada acción que hacía el pelirrojo. Se dio cuenta de cómo se acomodaba en la cama para estar más cerca de su virilidad, mientras lo seguía bombeando hasta endurecerlo por completo. Se sentía increíble que alguien que no fueses tú mismo estuviese masturbándote, pero se sintió aún mejor cuando su pene desapareció por completo entre las fauces de Kagami, quien intentaba no atragantarse.

– _Shit –_ Logró pronunciar muy bajo, cuando la sintió la punta de su miembro golpear la garganta del diez. Le tomó de los rojos cabellos intentando que comenzara a chuparle la polla con más rapidez, logrando que sin querer el menor levantara la cabeza, dejándolo ver aquel rostro sonrojado con los ojos apenas abiertos, donde se veían gruesas lágrimas en las comisuras de estos. Sintió que su pene endurecía más si era posible.

Kagami decidió ignorar la penetrante mirada que Daiki le daba mientras le observaba haciéndole un oral. Mierda que sentía que ni podía respirar con aquella cosa casi en su garganta, por lo que se separó para poder respirar. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir por lo que cuando tomó lo suficiente aire, volvió a meter aquel pedazo de carne en su boca, para mover la cabeza así rápidamente. Entonces sintió de nuevo unos dedos en su interior, ya que Aomine los había metido.

Cuando el de Touou sintió su vientre vibrar y supo que estaba por correrse, obligó a Kagami a separarse. Después de todo, el video no podía acabar ahí por lo que tendrían que seguir con la acción. No esperó ninguna orden más porque realmente no estaba de humor para hacerlo, lo único que quería era entrar en esa estrecha cavidad que sus dedos habían sentido antes. Logró darle la vuelta a Kagami dejándolo boca arriba y se dirigió rápido hacia donde se encontraba aquella pequeña entrada al _paraíso_.

El pelirrojo sintió que un peso se le iba de encima cuando el moreno le dio la vuelta liberando su erección de la incomodidad. Le tomaron de las caderas para atraerlo hacia él, dejándolo en la orilla de la cama de costado con una pierna arriba, que Aomine se encargó de colocar en su hombro. Kagami vio como la polla del mayor se dirigía hacia su entrada, y también pudo ver cómo es que su propio pene estaba completamente erecto. Sintió como el glande de Aomine comenzaba a entrar y se removió incómodo.

– _Ah…_ – Un pequeño gemido cuando por fin la punta había logrado a abrirse paso en su interior. Suspiró profundo intentando relajarse, porque sabía lo que pronto vendría. Pero entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un fuerte gemido resonó en todo el lugar – ¡A-AHG! – Aomine había metido de una sola estocada todo su miembro dentro de él y de inmediato comenzó a moverse. Sus fuertes gemidos inundaban la habitación mientras era embestido bestialmente por aquel moreno.

Las estocadas se volvieron más profundas, el tacto de la pelvis ajena chocando con él cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad era exquisito. Sin saberlo Aomine había encontrado ese punto suyo el cual le hacía perder la cabeza, haciendo que soltara gemidos tan fuertes que por más que intentara ocultar no podía. La punta del glande toco el punto dulce de Taiga en una de las profundas penetraciones.

El sudor aperlado se resbalaba por todo el cuerpo del menor, provocando que los cabellos rojos se adhirieran a su piel, provocando que fuese de un color más oscuro que del que en realidad eran. Aomine siguió con esa labor hasta cansarse de la posición, por lo que salió del interior de Kagami para colocarlo boca abajo pero con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, para que dejase su trasero expuesto para él.

Se posiciono otra vez entre sus piernas y rápido volvió a meter su virilidad, embistiéndolo con la misma rapidez y fuerza que antes. Daiki le dio un par de nalgadas al pelirrojo, las cuales hicieron eco y dejaron roja la zona golpeada. Taiga quiso quejarse pero las penetraciones tan satisfactorias más esa sensación exquisita en su _punto G_ le impidieron pensar en otra cosa. Sonrió sin querer mientras abría la boca dejando escapar una mezcla de gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos.

 _Mierda_ , aquello se sentía jodidamente increíble para ambos. Mientras que Aomine se olvidaba de que estaba supuestamente grabando una película pornográfica, solo se concentraba únicamente en follarse a su rival, y tenía que admitir que era un jodido afortunado al ser el primero –y se aseguraría que el único– en follarse a Kagami. En ese plano sexual, el de Seirin era realmente un maldito diamante con respecto a todo.

Las cámaras se movían intentando grabar desde todos los ángulos posibles, captando los movimientos de ambos y sobre todo el excitante rostro del pelirrojo que era lo más erótico de la película junto a sus gemidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿5, 10 minutos? Ninguno de los dos protagonistas lo sabían, y tampoco les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez más, Aomine decidió cambiar la posición.

Por segunda vez Daiki salió del interior del menor, dejando a este con una sensación de vació que no le agradaba en absoluto. El cinco se apresuró en sentarse en la cama improvisada, indicándole a Kagami que se sentase sobre él. El pelirrojo obedeció un tanto inseguro, pero se sentó en el regazo del peliazul viéndolo de frente; justo cuando a meter el pene de Aomine de nuevo en su interior, una petición de este se lo impidió.

– Date vuelta – Le susurró apenas, tratando de que las cámaras no escuchasen nada, aunque si lo hacían tampoco había tanto problema. Taiga sintió las mejillas aún más rojas mientras obedecía, quedando sobre el regazo del moreno, pero dándole la espalda, dejando que toda la gente de ahí le viera en aquella posición tan _expuesta_. Entonces de nuevo la polla de su rival se abrió paso en su interior, mientras él mismo comenzaba a cabalgar sobre esta y Aomine también cooperaba.

Daiki le tomó de la parte trasera de sus rodillas, dejándolo sin oportunidad de seguir moviéndose, haciendo que todo el trabajo lo hiciera el moreno. Con fuerza, sentía como Aomine lo levantaba hasta su miembro casi salía de él, pero dejaba la punta de su virilidad en su interior, para que al bajarlo con rapidez, sintiera aquel pene clavarse donde estaba aquel punto dulce que le hacía delirar, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras abría la boca desesperado en busca del aire perdido debido a sus jadeos, dejando salir una parte de su lengua sin querer.

– _F-Fuck me with you b-big cock, please –_ Logró pronunciar Kagami en un perfecto inglés vulgar mientras giraba su rostro para quedar a centímetros del de Touou. Aomine no pudo más y estampó su boca con la contraria en un beso feroz, mientras ambas lenguas bailaban por el dominio. Aquel beso se sentía jodidamente bien, por lo que siguió penetrándolo como una bestia tratando de que ambos llegasen al orgasmo, aun comiéndose la boca.

Kagami sentía que su propio pene necesitaba atención, por lo que llevó una mano hacia este para masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones de Aomine. Al masturbarse, producía sin querer más presión sobre el falo dentro de sí, haciendo al peliazul casi perder la cordura. El cinco no pudo aguantar más al sentir al ser su polla siendo estrujada por las paredes internas del menor, por lo que apresuró aún más sus penetraciones, logrando que el pelirrojo se corriera, separándose del hambriento beso que compartían para poder gemir con fuerza.

Aquellas contracciones producto del orgasmo ajeno, hicieron que no pudiese aguantar mucho más tiempo, por lo que dejó su caliente sustancia esparcirse en el interior de Taiga cuando paró con las embestidas en una final pero bastante profunda. Kagami sintió su cuerpo devastado cuando el semen llenó sus entrañas. Se sentía cálido y contrario a lo que pensó no se sentía tan _mal._ Aun sin que Daiki saliera de él, el de Seirin sentía como el líquido blanco hacía el intento por salir.

Los ojos rojos se fijaron sin que la cámara se diese cuenta –ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en como el semen parecía ser una cascada que salía de él– en como las dos actrices le hacían una especie de seña donde se llevaban en dedo índice a la boca, y enseguida supo qué era lo que querían transmitirle por medio de ese gesto. Con vergüenza pero sabiendo que ya nada podría ser peor, llevó el dedo índice hacía el semen, donde tomó un poco con para llevárselo lentamente a la boca. Tragó intentando ignorar el sabor amargo y viscoso de esa _cosa._

– ¡Perfecto! – La voz del productor sonó estrepitosa, mientras las cámaras se retiraban de ellos. Por fin se había terminado todo eso – Sabía que mi instinto no me fallaba, estuvieron realmente fantásticos; y aunque Daiki no hizo caso a nada de lo que los carteles decían fue una obra maestra. Les felicito – Dijo, aunque ambos se sentían incómodos – Gracias por todo, ahora vayan a limpiarse. Luego hablaré con ustedes – Les indicó.

Natsu, Sayaka y Akari se acercaron a ambos para también felicitarles e indicarles donde estaban el lugar que usarían pasa asearse, además de que les llevarían sus ropas ahí. Tanto Aomine como Kagami sonreían apenados por los halagos, pero sin duda alguna, seguían avergonzados de estar en esa posición, sobre todo el pelirrojo que seguía mostrando su entrada chorreando en semen.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el rubí chocó con el zafiro. Se miraron jadeando y con el rostro sonrojado, para sonreírse como dos niños lo harían después de haber cometido una travesura.

* * *

7:30 p.m. y ya estaban fuera del estudio. En realidad se encontraban caminando hacia la parada de autobuses para poder irse a casa. Después de que se hubiese aseado en un baño con _jacuzzi_ que parecía de un hotel cinco estrellas y luego de haber comido algo más luego de tan agitado _ejercicio,_ el productor Satou les había llamado para decirles que su trabajo era uno de los mejores que había tenido en años. Quería que trabajaran para él pero declinaron la oferta.

Si aceptaban tenían que dejar la escuela, por no mencionar que no esperaban una buena reacción de sus padres si se enteraban; además, podían descubrir que eran unos malditos _críos_ de 16 años, por lo que era _ilegal_ haber trabajado con esa productora. Tal vez… solo tal vez, en un futuro quizá ambos aceptarían, y Satou aceptó esa propuesta, diciendo que esperaría por ellos. Nunca se veía unos aspirantes a actores con ese potencial.

Ambos caminaban a la par pero en silencio, no uno incómodo, pero tampoco era bastante tranquilizador. Kagami caminaba extraño ya que sentía cierto dolor en sus caderas. Luego de aquel suceso, no se habían dirigido palabra. Se encontraban demasiado avergonzados para hacerlo, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer luego de una situación como la que habían vivido. Aomine fue quien decidió romper el silencio antes de que se volviera loco, recordando una cosa.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó, llamando la atención de Kagami, quien le miró a los ojos finalmente.

– ¿Qué de qué? – Cuestionó, extrañado por la pregunta del otro.

– ¿Ahora somos novios o qué verga? – Taiga sintió sus mejillas arder ante esa pregunta.

– No lo sé… – Susurró sincerándose, haciendo que el moreno arqueara una ceja.

– ¿No lo sabes? – Ironizó – Acabamos de follar en una película porno gay que justo en estos malditos momentos ya debe andar por todo internet y tú… ¿No sabes si somos novios? – Volvió a ironizar, haciendo que Kagami frunciera el ceño.

– Bueno, nada de esto habría pasado si tú nunca me hubieras traído a este lugar, Ahomine – Comenzó a discutir, logrando que también Daiki se cabreara.

– ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa, no?

– Así es.

– Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien aceptó hacer una película porno que además era de temática gay – Le recordó, haciendo que Taiga desviara la vista al frente, pero con el celo aun fruncido.

– Cállate, además fuiste el activo.

– ¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? – El sarcasmo en su voz era claramente notable, y hubiese seguido con aquellos comentarios de no ser porque un pequeño sollozo le llamó la atención – ¿Kagami? – Preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

– ¿Qué? – Le contestó secamente el menor, sin mirarlo a él, pero se veía que en sus ojos se estaban acumulando lágrimas. Un pinchazo de culpa le llegó a Daiki.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Se acercó un poco hacia él.

– ¡No estoy llorando! – Intentó defenderse, para verlo a los ojos pero con estos cristalizados debido a las lágrimas. Estaba llorando, aunque lo negara.

– Oh mierda – Aomine se dio cuenta de que el inicio del llanto era probablemente su culpa – Está bien, lamento haberte dicho todo eso y haberte traído aquí – Se disculpó.

– No es eso – Dijo por fin un poco más calmado – Sé que esto es mi culpa, si hubiese tenido la valentía de negarme probablemente nada hubiese ocurrido. De seguro ahora me odias por haber hecho que follaras conmigo – Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Se sentía patético.

– En primer lugar, yo nunca, jamás de los jamases te voy a odiar, así que quita de una vez esas locas ideas de su tonta cabeza hueca – Explicó mientras le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza, pero sin dañarlo – Y segundo, no me importa que hubiésemos follado, si no hubiese querido no lo hubiese hecho, así de simple.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? – Preguntó el pelirrojo un poco curioso, aunque tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos.

– Lo hice porque quise – Respondió desviando su vista de los orbes fuego que le veían intensamente. Por suerte ya habían llegado a la parada del autobús – Y porque si no lo hacía, otro iba a desvirgarte y no me lo perdonaría.

– Hubieses dejado que otro lo hiciera si no querías; así te librabas de todo esto – Comentó el pelirrojo logrando que los ojos color azul volvieran a mirarlo a él.

– ¿Realmente querías que uno cualquiera te follara? – Preguntó molesto, logrando que el tigre negara con la cabeza. No, Kagami no quería eso – Yo tampoco lo quería, por eso acepté.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que no debemos de vernos por un tiempo – Soltó de repente el diez.

– ¿Qué?

– Es que, bueno… – Comenzó a hablar – Desde hace unas semanas que me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas que siento, y con lo que pasó hoy pude asegurarme de ello. Pero, no quiero que esto siga creciendo así que necesito que desaparezcas de mi vida por unos meses.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar no me voy a separar de ti! – Se reusó un poco enfadado – Escucha, si esto tiene algo que ver con lo del video o cualquier otra cosa que esté relacionado con el porno podemos dejarlo de lado si te parece.

– Es que no es eso…

– ¿Entonces qué es?

– Me di cuenta de que… de que…

– ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó cuándo Kagami se detuvo sin intenciones de seguir hablando, hasta que con su pregunta, respiró hondo antes de pronunciar:

– Me di cuenta de que, me gustas – Ante esa respuesta, Aomine quedó de piedra. ¿Le gustaba a su rival? – Por eso quiero que, te alejes un tiempo de mí, para que esto del amor por ti se me pase o me enamore de alguien más. Luego volveremos a ser los mismos idiotas que discuten por todo y solo aman el baloncesto y las hamburguesas, ¿Qué dices?

– Digo que, es una pésima idea – Kagami le miró confundido – Si alguien te gusta no puedes huir de él, tal vez enamorarte de otra persona pero eso tomaría tiempo.

– ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

– Seguir estando conmigo – Le contestó simplemente.

– No puedo hacer eso.

– Sí que puedes – Le contradijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Nuevamente el número diez de Seirin le miraba confundido.

– No te entiendo.

– Puede que tu no sepas si somos novios o no – Dijo retomando el motivo principal que los había llevado a esa plática y confesión – Pero yo sí lo sé. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, y ahora que sé de tus sentimientos, puedo asegurarte que somos novios.

– Estás delirando Ahomine – Regañó el pelirrojo. ¿El moreno estaría burlándose de sus sentimientos? Eso no lo soportaría.

– Claro que no. Supongo que también haces que mi corazón lata rápido con tu cercanía, así que puedo imaginar cómo se siente estar enamorado – Habló con simpleza – Venga, seamos novios.

– No lo sé, no pareces estar enamorado y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a sufrir – Taiga notó como es que a lo lejos parecía venir el autobús que les llevaría a sus hogares. Menos mal, mientras más lejos del moreno, mejor.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacen los novios? – Preguntó.

– No lo sé, supongo que tomarse de las manos, decirse cursilerías al oído, besarse – Comenzó a hablar sin darle demasiada importancia a nada más que no fuese aquel vehículo que se acercaba.

– ¿Besarse?

– Sí, es lo que la mayoría de los novios hacen – Entonces sintió como el moreno se acercaba a él – ¿Aomine?

El peliazul se acercó lentamente hacia él mientras que el menor no hacía nada por evitarlo. Pronto, sintió como los labios de Daiki se posaban sobre los suyos, con delicadeza; sin nada que ver con el beso hambriento que habían compartido durante el rodaje de la película.

Una mano se situó en su cabeza, impidiéndole alejarse, la otra fue a parar a su cintura, para evitar que se cayera mientras Aomine se impulsaba más en el beso. Las manos de Kagami fueron a parar al cuello de la camisa ajena, pero sin intención de apartarlo, solo para atraerlo aún más. Ningunos cerró los ojos, pues se querían ver mientras se besaban.

El autobús que supuestamente les llevaría a sus hogares siguió su camino, al ver que nadie que necesitara tomar su ruta hacía ninguna señal de parada. Solo había dos chicos ahí que estaban demostrándose cuánto se querían.

– Eres un idiota, lo sabes ¿no? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se separaron del beso, notando que el autobús les había dejado ahí, y el siguiente no pasaba hasta dentro de una hora.

– Lo sé – Dijo Aomine como si estuviese orgulloso – Pero te digo algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte traído conmigo aquí. Aun si por tu culpa estamos en todo internet como actores de porno gay – Rió divertido.

Entonces Kagami sonrió y rió también. De alguna forma, él tampoco se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 **Ahora díganme, ¿Qué carajos acabo de escribir? xDDD**

 **Pues como verán, realmente no sé cómo es la vida de los actores después de las grabaciones, por lo que todo ha venido directamente de mi imaginación. Disculpen por si hubo algo fuera de lugar. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, ya sea que les hubiese gustado o lo hubiesen odiado, gracias de todas formas.**

 **Gracias de antemano por sus reviews (si es que tiene alguno :'v) y sus follows c:**


End file.
